13xsfandomcom-20200214-history
X
X (pronounced as "Kye" or "Kai") does not have a clear past, according to Yenne. It's been said that he has a multiple choice past. X is not by any means a normal being, it is not clear what kind of universe created him in the first place, but whatever timeline it existed in, it's more than likely been long since destroyed by the monster. X is also known as the 13Xs version of Aku from Samurai Jack. X exists in two different forms, the "big Xs" and the X seeds. The big X is actually a swarm of larger entities of X. X is Vortex's avatar. The timelines moves faster than the creature can keep up, so it has to actually consume on both ends to eat them, the smaller X seeds take care of the ever extending part of the timelines, the large X consumes the past ends in one single swallow. After some time the smaller Xs grow large and consume the original X that laid them like a salmon consumes its mother after birth for an extra boost of nutrients. After this, 13 more Xs are born and each one of those 13Xs lay 13 seeds of their own. This is all in a quest to consume every timeline in existence. The comic below is a series of drawings that unownDB drew to help picture this process. UnownDB describes X as cancer, it consumes everything you need to live only to create itself several times over in a very rapid pace. In our timeline specifically, in 2006, the X seed got taken by Zalgo and was splintered into 13 fragments and then one was placed in Hayo. This wasn't done for any particular reason, it's just because Zalgo likes to corrupt everything it touches. This turned Hayo into a piece of X and gave X the unique ability to possess 13 people at once rather than one. X would then go on to possess 12 others, all of which you will find in the "X and his pieces" page. The people X possessed all seemed to have a pattern, they are all mostly generals of SWA, VFD and FGK. In our timeline, the supposed "collision moment" where the Xs catch up and consume each other is on August 21st, 2017, a little after the great american eclipse. According to tunafishes, X actually doesn't leave immediately but actually goes around destroying stuff first. It has been found that the X in the next timeline over had possessed unownDB when unownDB decided to tamper with a dark energy generator that was built to power a KGF base. This would be told to us by Spongeblade whom had jumped the timeline over to our dimension. HOW X CONSUMES TIMELINES: X waka 1.png X waka 2.png X waka 3.png X waka 4.png X waka 5.png X waka 6.png X waka 7.png X waka 8.png UnownDB refers to this alternate version of himself of X as "XC". The current DrHoo would also jump timelines, supposedly from the XC timeline and according to Yenne, this version of X would try to make it over and trigger Ascension on August 20th by breaking Cassandros but would ultimately fail in even jumping over. The X in this universe/dimension had been killed by Zukember, the ascended form of Zuka and Ember. On August 20th, 2017, Zukember had pummeled X by delivering a blow that would drain all of his energy and blast all of it at once into X. This led to X being killed and Zukember withered away from existence, killing Mysterykid, Zuka, ZukaakuZ, and Ember. Since Ember withered away, this led to all the other pieces of Meta undergo a domino effect, causing all the other pieces to wither away including Vortex. This left Yenne with no competition to rule over everything. Previously, RIFT had fought X which led to X losing most of his pieces before Ascension occurred. Back in May, 2017, UnownDB, with luck, spun on X's head for five seconds and stripped X of Filthy's body. This left X with a free slot to fill with another soul. X went on to absorb Kiki100 to fill in the slot. Disguised as Kiki100, X had gone on Discord and acted accordingly as Kiki100. As an experiment, members of RIFT had, what they thought was Kiki100, go on ROBLOX website via his computer. RIFT had him join a place in ROBLOX which bent reality back in on itself and pulled X into his computer, sent him to Guestopia and sent to ROBLOX in the body of a guest all while being still somewhat attached to his original location through his computer. X was now a guest and not only was he a guest, he was stuck as a guest. He could not leave the game he went to and couldn't reset himself to look like himself again. The only way he could get out was if the server shut down. UnownDB shut the place down which undid all the bending of reality and sent X back to his original location and nearly ruined the computer he was using. When X was found out, Thebuilder10236 had taken this observation into account and devised a plan to ultimately kill X. RIFT was to trick X into going somewhere in ROBLOX via his computer again and then X would be fully contained and trapped as a guest. With luck, his computer will fry and detach X from all of his bodies at once. UnownDB and DeminishedChaos had tricked X into going to a place through ROBLOX cite, although instead of containing him, they had spun on his head several times for five seconds each. For each successful attempt at unscrewing X's head weld, this would release a piece of X. On the 13th successful attempt, this left X with no body and crumbled away, or so we thought. Even though, this plan ejected all of X's bodies, it never killed the original seed in our timeline. This would lead on to be the reason why X returned on August 18th, 2017, and possessed only Hayo and Lordkatherine. Since X was killed by ember, this meant Hayo and Lordkatherine were killed as well, however we are unsure as to what happened to all the other pieces that were ejected a few months earlier.